1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition including carbon nitride, which can be formed at a low temperature and is suitable, and a method of manufacturing thereof.
Additionally, the present invention also relates to goods such as containers for food or beverage, and electronic parts, which are coated with a composition including carbon nitride according to the present invention. Moreover, the present invention relates to a thin film transistor that has the composition including carbon nitride as an insulating film such as an interlayer insulating film, a base film, or the other insulating film; a display device, a liquid crystal display device, and the other display device, which comprise the thin film transistor; and methods for manufacturing thereof.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Conventionally, research has been conducted in wide range of fields while making use of properties of a composition of carbon nitride.
Typically, there is a field that relates to a technique of coating with a protective film for protecting various goods from external damage and reducing friction resistance. For example, a secondary or tertiary amine is used with plasma CVD at an ambient temperature to have a hydrogen content reduced and form a CN (carbon nitride) film with more single bonds of nitrogen and carbon (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 9-255314), and a CN film is formed with sputtering (Published Japanese Translations of PCT International Publication for Patent Applications No. 11-504753).
Further, research has been conducted also in relation to a field of semiconductor. In the field of semiconductor in late years, with miniaturization, a high dielectric constant of an insulating film is considered to be a cause of circuit delay, and an attempt to use a composition of carbon nitride, which is expected to have a low dielectric constant, as an insulating film has been made. For example, a silicon substrate is subjected to reactive sputtering and hydrogen plasma treatment to form a composition of an amorphous carbon nitride film as an insulating film used for a semiconductor element (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-238684).
However, a conventional composition of carbon nitride has a deposition method and properties limited. In the case of using the composition of carbon nitride as a protective film, for example, a material of an object to be coated (goods) is required to satisfy with a condition in disagreement with a temperature during forming the composition of carbon nitride. Namely, the composition of carbon nitride has stability dropped as the deposition temperature is lowered. In result, the deposition method of the composition of carbon nitride has a degree of freedom limited by the material of the object to be coated. In particular, in the case of a resin material such as a plastic bottle, which has a low softening point, it is difficult to set a low deposition temperature although it is desired to avoid a high deposition temperature in view of the material. As a result of further producing an increase in deposition temperature, it takes a long time to set a constant high temperature and to cool down.